leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nami/History
Previous Lore "I am the tide, and I cannot be turned." - Nami channels the primal energies of the ocean, its mystical restorative properties and the raw power of the tides themselves. Though many doubted her, Nami had the bravery and determination to take on a dangerous quest when no one else would. Now her people believe she is the , a chosen one destined to complete a quest essential to the survival of her entire race. The Tidecaller's sacred duty is to acquire a moonstone, a powerful object found only in the towering reaches of the surface world. Her people, the Marai, rely on the moonstone's light to ward off the terrors of the depths. However, the stone's power lasts only one hundred years. Before its light fades, the Tidecaller must journey into the Great Deep, retrieve an abyssal pearl, and carry it to the surface. There, on the night of the winter solstice of the hundredth year, the Tidecaller makes a ceremonial exchange with a landwalker bearing a moonstone. By trading the pearl for the moonstone, the Tidecaller ensures the survival of the Marai for another century. However, in Nami's time, as the hundred years drew to a close, no Tidecaller had been found. Without a chosen one to complete the quest, her people would face disaster, but the Marai waited in faith that the Tidecaller would appear. Nami refused to sit idle, insisting that without a Tidecaller to save them, someone had to act. Bravely, she decided to begin the quest herself and ventured alone into the dangerous depths. None expected her to survive, but after six days of battles with untold horrors, Nami returned with the pearl in hand. The Marai hailed her as the new Tidecaller. All that remained was for Nami to journey to the surface and complete the exchange. When Nami arrived at the surface, however, she found only an empty shore. She waited for days in a mystic cove, unsure of what to do. In all the legends of the Tidecallers, the bearer of the moonstone had never failed to arrive. Nami faced a choice. She knew the surface world only through tale and rumor, but the survival of the Marai depended upon her. Summoning the tide to bear her ashore, Nami began her search for the moonstone and became the first of her kind to explore the world above the ocean. She left her home behind, and vowed not to return until she had completed the Tidecaller's quest. Previous Quotes ;Unused * * * Patch History ** Now also empowers abilities to deal bonus magic damage and apply the slow. ** Empowered area-of-effect abilities only deal of the bonus damage to non-champions. ;V9.2 * ** No longer uses minimap targeting. ;V8.20 * ** Base heal reduced to from . ;V8.17 * ** No longer leaves her spine behind while moving during her recall animation. ;V8.8 * General ** Laugh VFX once again play properly when emote is used. ;V8.7 * ** Recall signature has been restored. ;V8.3 * Stats ** Base health regeneration increased to from . ;V8.2 * ** Now draws nearby minion aggro when targeting an enemy champion. ;V8.1 * ** *** Orbs are no longer offset during rotation. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 29 from . * ** *** On-hit SFX has been restored. ;V7.21 * ** Base skin and all her other skins properly play the correct SFX for auto-attacks empowered by ''Tidecaller's Blessing. The audio has actually been tweaked and made more apparent as well. ;V7.19 * ** No longer has misplaced VFX on her staff. ;V7.15 * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ;V7.14 * ** Hair no longer twitches at the start of one of her idle animations. ;V7.9 May 4th Hotfix * General ** Attack animations have received non-gameplay impacting adjustments. ** Basic attack visual and sound effects have been adjusted. * ** Nami now uses crit animation while under the effect of Tidecaller's Blessing. ;V7.9 * Stats ** Magic resistance growth increased to from 0. ;V7.4 * ** Fixed a bug where her side fins bent outwards during her recall animation. ;V7.3 * ** Head fin no longer bends into her shoulder. ;V7.2 * General ** The mirror reflection of River Spirit Nami's staff is now reattached to the staff's surface, rather than the ground. ;V7.1 * General ** River Spirit Nami's right tail fin no longer disappears in several of her animations. ** Koi Nami's chromas now properly use her skin-specific water particles during her walk animation. ;V6.16 * General ** Deep Sea Nami no longer keeps talking when Voice Volume is disabled. ;V6.15 * General ** Koi Nami's chromas now properly use her ability particle effects, rather than Classic Nami's. ;V5.22 * Stats ** Mana regen increased to from 9. ;V5.16 * ** Bonus movement speed increased to 60 from 40. ** AP ratio increased to from ** Bonus movement speed is doubled for allies hit by . ;V4.13 * General ** Movement speed reduced to 335 from 340. * ** Cooldown increased to 10 seconds from 9. ;V4.9 * General ** animation would occasionally cancel. ;V4.5 * General ** Recommended items updated * Stats ** Armor increased to 13 from 9. ;V4.1 * ** Cooldown now starts at end of cast from at start. ** Will no longer go on cooldown if Nami dies while casting. ;V3.14 * ** Bonus movement speed has a ratio. * ** AP ratio reduced to from * ** Damage reduction per bounce modifier changed to −15% % per 100 AP)}} from 15. *** It can become positive leading to increased damage. * ** On-hit slow has a ratio. * ** AP ratio reduced to from ;V3.10 * ** Fixed a bug where the stun sometimes lasted longer than intended. ;V3.7 * Basic attack projectile speed increased to 1500 from 1350 * ** Bonus movement speed increased to 40 from 30. * ** Stun duration increased to seconds from ;V3.5 (Balance update) * ** Range increased to 2750 from 2500. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Mana cost reduced to 100 at all ranks from . ;V3.04 * ** New visual effects added to better communicate the amount of charges left. ** Duration increased to 6 seconds from 5. ;V3.02 * Basic attacks are now more responsive * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 340 from 335. ;V1.0.0.154 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 335 from 330. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Projectile speed increased to 850 from 750. ;V1.0.0.152 * Added }} Category:Nami Category:Champion history